Elena
Elena Harks thinks that everybody should love her, and her inflated ego means she won't let anybody forget it. 'The Socialite '''will do anything to eliminate the competition ... well, except mess up her hair. Biography The Harks family is just as infamous for their international hotel chain, Harks Hotels, as they are for their media scandals. When they were younger, Elliott Harks frequented the headlines for throwing around his money on ludicrous business deals, and Estelle Harks was the queen of the celebrity party circuit. Now that they are older, their two daughters had the socialite role passed down to them. Their biological daughter Evelyn is content with just dating and dumping various stars, but their adoptive daughter Elena wants her name in every tabloid possible. Since Elena is the younger daughter, she isn’t the heiress to the family fortune and business (because celebrities and royalty ''clearly follow the same standards), so ever since she was a little girl, Elena decided to construct her own reputation rather than ride on her parents’ coattails. Using her money and name to get into every major event in Los Angeles, Elena made sure that every tabloid knew her name by dressing to kill, spreading every nasty rumor that she heard, and having the best hair in California. You could easily find Elena at every club, party, awards ceremony, grand opening, and charity event, as she will always be the girl in the middle of the room throwing shade about everyone around her. Elena Harks may not be a household name yet, but she is well on her way to making it to the top of the social ladder. Elena thinks that appearing on Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment will be the perfect publicity stunt to finally make her an A-lister. And if she doesn’t get accepted? Well, she’ll just pay off the producers and become the host. During For Your Entertainment... Elena showed up with a bad attitude in ...Fifteen Minutes of Fame, but quickly changed her mood when she realized Irina was her favorite celebrity's sister. She was unimpressed by her fellow contestants, especially Victor due to his flirting attempt. Due to Elena's homophobia, her interview with Helen D'Angelo was short-lived, as she was quickly carted off stage for being rude to the hostess. In The Bachelor Isn't Interested, Elena fought with her roommate Monique over needing excessive time in the shower. The next morning, her shower was ruined by the faucet falling off, and she failed to hunt down Zack as her saboteur. Elena's arrow hit the target purely by chance in the archery challenge. When her team was preparing for the challenge, Elena fought with Minerva and Risty over their immaturity. Later, she unsuccessfully tried to seduce Sebastian into taking her into his alliance, but was hindered by Victor's constant interruptions. Victor later had Elena read his poem to Chris to give it a female voice. When the other Emmys were celebrating their challenge win, Elena complained that she should be treated better due to being pretty and rich, which caught Gabe's attention. In Video Killed the Reality Star, Elena tried to have an alliance meeting with Gabe to plan to vote off Minerva, but she was limited by Gabe's lack of attention span and Risty an Zack's prank. She and Gabe intimidated Minerva at breakfast the next morning. Elena was cast as an extra in The Emmys' music video, and between fighting with each other she and Gabe continued to harass Minerva until she broke down in front of the team. Minerva revealed to Risty that she had been pretending to act useless because Elena had threatened her on the first day of the competition because she was disgusted that she was a lesbian. Her plan to eliminate Minerva would have succeeded if not for Zack losing the team's video. Elena and Gabe continued to squabble on the boat in Safest Catch, which ended with her pushing him into the ocean. She again attempted to get Sebastian to align with her, but he played dumb and refused to even admit he had an alliance. She planned to pout the rest of the day until Gabe convinced her that helping in the challenge might catch Sebastian's eye. In Sing Your Heart Out, Elena and Gabe continued to argue, much to their team's annoyance. This came to a peak when Gabe insulted Elena's inability to make real friends, which hit a nerve. During their group number, Elena and Gabe tried to sabotage each other, which ended up with them (and Risty) getting into a full out physical brawl and ruining The Emmys' performance. She and Gabe predictably ended up in the bottom two that night, but they were saved from elimination due to Camille's arrest. Elena competed against Gabe and Avery in the obstacle course in We All Fall Down. She and Gabe fought and tried to stop each other from finishing the course, a battle that Elena ultimately lost. She complained about being eliminated from the sidelines while her teammates competed. After falling for Isaac's bait and arguing with him, Elena threw all of her balls at him but hit Risty instead, accidentally losing the challenge for The Emmys. Realizing she was going to be eliminated, Elena tricked Sebastian's alliance into thinking Gabe stole something personal to her. Her plan succeeded and Gabe was eliminated over her that night. Elena tried to flirt with Sebastian in Fire Insults at Will, but he and Risty made and fool out of her instead. Elena was given The Emmys' map to get to the challenge, but she destroyed it in an argument with Monique. Elena followed Sebastian during the challenge, though he often left her behind to protect himself. She taunted Minerva that she would convince Sebastian to vote her off and then tried to proposition Sebastian into an alliance again. She was eliminated from the challenge by Avery and Allison, and promptly moved on to annoying the other losers with her whining. Due to Minerva making a deal with Sebastian, Elena was finally eliminated that night. Elena appeared as zombie in Thirteen and pulled Minerva underground, "killing" her. She reappeared in Flashback where none of the competing contestants wanted her to help them, and she and Sebastian ended up on Avery's team by default. Motivated by spite alone, they helped Avery win the challenge. In After Elimination, Elena pursued Josh, thinking that his blackout sunglasses were for style rather than function. In the finale, she hosted a paintball shooting mini-challenge based off of the episode she was eliminated. Audition Tape The video started by showing a room packed wall-to-wall with skimpily dressed people, multicolored strobe lights shining down on them as they grinded against each other. The camera vibrated with the deep, thumping bass line of the remixed pop song blasting from the giant speakers set up around the edges of the room. A girl with beautiful hair draped in gold jewelry approached the camera, shooing away the girls who were hanging off her arms. “Can you hear me?!” Her shout was just barely audible over the beat. The camera bobbed up and down in a nod, and she gave it a million dollar grin. “Great! Welcome to The Pretty Kitty, downtown L.A.’s hottest club. You should already know this, but I'm Elena Harks. Yes, that Elena Harks, second in line to the Harks Hotels throne.” Elena flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Why would somebody as privileged as me want to be on something as lowly as a reality TV show, you ask? Can you say publicity stunt? Duh. Here, come with me.” Elena guided the camera through the crowd, pointing to a few stars along the way. “Over there is Whitney Steers and her ex Devin Federer making a scene about child custody. And there’s Sauly P from The Shore trying to catch Kooki as she falls off the bar. Oh, and have you ever wanted to meet Jack Drillenhaul? Well, this is your chance, because here’s the Brokeheart Hill cowboy himself.” Elena approached a man and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and a smile spread across his handsome features. “Elena! Great to see you!” “Say hi to the desperate fans, Jack.” Elena said, pointing out the camera as Jack wound his arms around her waist. They started dancing to the music, and Elena grinned at the camera over the actor’s shoulder. “If you want star power and a ratings boost, then you’re going to want to put me on the show.” She gave the camera one final wink before turning to giggle into her dancing partner’s ear. Trivia *Elena was the seventh contestant eliminated and the third from her team. She received three silver stars. *Elena's favorite celebrity is Renata Rostropovich, Irina's famous model sister. *The Harks family being famous because of their hotel chain is inspired by the Hiltons. Elena's character was created before Dakota was revealed to be a Paris Hilton parody, so the idea was original at the time. *Elena was not planned to be such a prominent character in the story. This was changed when the readers reacted positively to her in the first few chapters. *In the original version of the story, Elena placed 20th. She had barely any storylines because Avery took over for both characters. **Elena's character can seem a bit overly exaggerated and stereotypical compared to others. This is because a lot of her lines had been changed to avoid her personality from conflicting with Avery in the early competition. One of the main differences that I think distinguished their personalities is that Avery was meant to be a lot more relatable than Elena is. *The fact that Elena was adopted was added into her biography at the last minute. *Though Elena's hair is accused of being extensions many times in the story, I really have no idea if it's real or not. *Elena's crush on Sebastian was unplanned and occurred naturally as I was writing the scene with the two of them in The Bachelor Isn't Interested. *Elena and Gabe were originally not supposed to act harshly towards each other until their alliance officially broke, but it was a lot more fun to write them bickering. *Elena unknowingly caused her own elimination by mentioning that Sebastian was "pulling the strings" to Minerva. When Elena finally pushed Minerva over the edge, the loudmouth remembered this statement and went to Sebastian for help. *Elena's redesigned image is very different from her original design, as the old one never felt quite right. I really wanted to make her hair as expensive-looking as I could, and she ended up getting a facial makeover in the process. *Elena's new outfits were influenced by the style often given to modern portrayals of Cleopatra. I used the gold jewelry to play up her "heiress" side, as well as to make her color scheme stand out a bit more. Gallery Elena- Alternate Outfit.png|Alternate Outfit Elena- Pajamas.png|Sleepwear Elena- Swimwear.png|Swimwear Elena- Thirteen.png|An undead Elena in Thirteen. ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emmys Category:Contestants